Harriet Denby
'''Harriet Denby '''is the true Keeper of Robert Frobisher-Smythe. Her job is to keep Robert safe and make sure he doesn't wake up evil. She has an un-loving sister named Caroline Denby, who is envious of Harriet's role as Keeper and steals her identity. Harriet was put into the Lakehouse Clinic Mental Industry by Caroline, so that Caroline could take Harriet's place as the Keeper. Because of the medication, she really did become crazy, but towards the end of the season, her head cleared and she helped to save the world from Ammut along with KT and Eddie. She then went to Egypt with a now moral Robert. View the Harriet Denby Gallery Background Harriet Denby's sister, Caroline Denby, was evil from the start, while Harriet herself was complete opposite. Caroline was adopted at a young age and she always hated Harriet for an unknown reason. Their father was good friends with Robert Frobisher-Smythe, and because of this friendship and Harriet's pure heart, she became Robert's Keeper. However, Caroline wanted the glory of being Keeper, so she took Harriet's identity and locked her away in Lakehouse Clinic Mental Industry. The medication eventually did make Harriet go crazy, making her say things such as, "Where's my doll? Sometimes she speaks to me." Despite her deranged state, she never lost sight of her true role as Keeper. When KT and Eddie were trying to find out more about Miss Denby, they stumbled upon a website that gave all of Harriet's information, including a picture that was obviously not Miss Denby. Eddie had recognized this particular woman in a vision, and had seen her as significant to the mystery. At another time when Eddie was looking through Miss Denby's bag, he found a letter from Lakehouse Clinic saying that "Harriet Denby" has been in a mental institution for years. It was unknown to Sibuna that it was in fact not their teacher they where talking about, but instead the real Harriet Denby. When they went to visit her, they found out the truth about the stolen identities and the roles as Keeper. Sibuna unsuccessfully tried to break Harriet out of the clinic. At one point when they went to visit her, they found that she was missing. A nurse had told them that she had been taken out by her sister. In House of Awakening / House of Sarcophagi, Sibuna had heard a screaming voice that was neither Caroline's nor Robert in the cameras they installed in the Gatehouse. They later discovered that it was in fact Harriet screaming as she had been taken out of the clinic by Caroline. Victor also finds Harriet and Caroline is forced to come clean about stealing her sister's identity. Victor then tells Robert about it and risked his soul doing so. When Caroline was substituting art class, KT and Eddie snuck out to see Harriet.She told them about how Robert has been awoken and the ancestors will be working through the descendants. When Sibuna tried to let her escape, she refused, saying she said she was needed in the Gatehouse. Harriet did manage to escape a couple of times. The first time, Caroline had left her room door unlocked and Harriet escaped. She wandered off to Anubis House in search for food. Harriet saw KT there, and, in fear, she locked her in the coat closet, where she soon discovered the secret room. The second time, KT and Harriet had escaped from the grasps of a then evil Patricia. Robert saw Harriet as a nuisance and threatened to get rid of her if Caroline didn't do it herself. Caroline then sent her sister back to the mental hospital. At the clinic, Harriet discontinued taking her medications. As a result, she became sane again, since it was actually the medication that made her delirious. She knew that KT and Eddie were running out of time and that Ammut will become strong enough to enter the world. She stole a van from the mental clinic and rescued KT. Eddie, and Willow from Robert and the soul-less student body. She then told the group how to stop Ammut using the keys. The group had to take the sun key from Caroline, but in doing so, Willow's soul was taken. It was actually supposed to be KT's soul to be taken since Willow had the key for protection, but Harriet felt it would be better to have KT on their team, so she switched them. KT was mad at her for her action, saying that "her head was so full of gods and demons that she had forgotten about people". Harriet shortly lost her soul while KT and Eddie were putting the keys into The Staff of Osiris to stop Ammut. That ended shortly when KT and Eddie defeated her. With the world free from danger and Robert free from evil, they went to Egypt with KT and Eddie's blessing. Trivia *She made a cameo in The Touchstone of Ra at the prom, though it may not have been intended to be her. Category:Characters Category:Adults Category:Females Category:Minor Characters Category:House of Anubis Category:The Awakening Group